The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of T1183 and R692 . T1183 is a white flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. T1183 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. R692 is a deep blue flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. R692 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither T1183 or R692 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1994 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.